Midsummer's Eve
by leiasky
Summary: A bit of humor on Aragorn and Arwen's wedding day.... 'Interlude' or Chapter 5 is Up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Midsummer's Eve  
  
Author: Leiasky  
  
Synopsis: A simple bit of fluff called a wedding…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Yes. Return of the King  
  
Pairing: Aragorn / Arwen.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. I don't own these characters. (darn!) I make no money. Done for fun.  
  
Additional Info: Movie-verse. I'm sure we'll see some of the wedding when the film is released in 2003. This is my version. Yes, Yes, I realize they were wed on 'Midsummer's Day' but this sounded better….  
  
Archive: If you like, just tell me where.  
  
  
  
Midsummer's Eve  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"You're nervous."  
  
"I am not." Aragorn paced, occasionally glancing out the tall window at the decorated grounds below. Everything was beautiful. Everything was perfect. Everything was ready. Except him.  
  
"Yes you are." Elladan grinned at his brother. " The sooner you admit it, the better off you will be."  
  
Aragorn stopped and regarded his brother with a defeated look.  
  
The Elf chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't this nervous at my coronation." Aragorn resumed his pacing.  
  
"You weren't marrying my sister and a woman you've loved for the better part of your adult life then either." Elladan struggled to wipe the amused look off his face but failed miserably. Seeing his normally strong and resolute brother so anxious was much more fun that he could ever have hoped.  
  
Before Aragorn could frame a retort, the doors opened and in strode Elrohir and Faramir, both sporting wide grins.  
  
"He's not dressed!" Faramir gaped at Elladan before shooting Aragorn, and his lack of formal attire, a shocked stare.  
  
"Yes I am." Aragorn glanced down at his state of dress and continued his pacing.  
  
Elrohir stifled a chuckle after exchanging an amused glance with his brother.  
  
Faramir was aghast. "The ceremony begins in less than ten minutes and you barely have your pants on!"  
  
When the recently appointed Lord of Ithilien received no response from the King, he stopped and regarded the man with a curious stare. "You're nervous." It wasn't a question.  
  
"If you would all kindly stop reminding me, perhaps I would be able to shake this feeling!" Aragorn glanced at each of them briefly before continuing to pace the length of his dressing chamber. Even the deep, calming, meditative breathing techniques he'd learned as a child were not working.  
  
This comment sent all three men into fits of laughter until Aragorn stopped and pinned Faramir to the wall with an icy glare. "Remember this day when you wed Eowyn in two weeks time."  
  
The retort wiped the smile off Faramir's face with an effectiveness for which the twins had give their brother his due credit.  
  
The Lord of Ithilien gulped.  
  
One down, two very annoying brothers to go.  
  
Perhaps Aragorn could rid himself of his nervousness by thinking of ways to get back at them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"You look radiant."  
  
Arwen took one final glance in the mirror before turning toward her grandmother. Her smile permeated her entire being and she all but glowed with happiness.  
  
The Elven Queen of Lorien took her granddaughter's hands and squeezed them gently. "I wish your mother could be here to see this."  
  
The light in Arwen's eyes momentarily flickered with remorse but was quickly masked by the knowledge that Celebrian would be happy that her daughter had found such joy. Regardless it was in the arms of a mortal man.  
  
"I will miss her." Arwen said sadly. "But I know she would be happy for me."  
  
Galadriel nodded.  
  
"And you will bring to her a tale of these events, and my love, when you sail over the Sea." Arwen said, knowing full well that her grandmother's intention was to leave Middle-Earth. The call of the Sea had become so very great since the destruction of the Ring.  
  
"Not a detail will be left out." Galadriel said, brushing the back of her hand lovingly against her granddaughter's cheek  
  
They stood in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts about the Sea until Galadriel's sharp intake of breath drew Arwen out of her momentary reverie. "It is nearly time."  
  
Arwen's eyes lit with an anticipation that Galadriel had never before seen in the young one's eyes. In all her long years of life, the Queen of Lorien had no doubt it was a joy she would never see again  
  
The door opened slowly and Eowyn poked her head in, wide smile alighting her attractive features. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I've been ready for a very long time," Arwen said as she smoothed her dress and followed Eowyn and her grandmother out the door and down the corridor that would take her to the man she loved more than anything in Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
"They can't start without you." Elrohir grinned at Faramir as he worked to get Aragorn dressed as quickly as possible.  
  
Aragorn stood in the middle of the room as Faramir settled layer upon layer of colorfully embroidered clothing around his King.  
  
"Would you stop being so uncooperative!" Faramir grumbled as Aragorn shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You're suffocating me." Aragorn complained, eyes narrowing at the mess Faramir was beginning to make with the clothing. It had been neatly pressed.  
  
"You are going to be late for your own wedding if you don't let me help you with this!" Faramir exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You are fumbling with it as badly as I," Aragorn stopped fussing and simply stood there while Faramir attempted to quickly fasten the ornate buttons.  
  
Faramir grumbled in defeat as Elrohir rested a hand on his shoulder - a quiet elven way to inform him to get out of the way.  
  
"I'm fumbling because I'm in a hurry," Faramir held up the long, silken cloak and waited for Elrohir to finish. "You were fumbling out of - nervousness." Faramir dragged out the last word in such a way that the twins had to stifle another chuckle.  
  
"The teasing I am being forced to endure will be nothing in comparison to what you shall go through on the day of your wedding," Aragorn seethed and shrugged as Faramir stepped behind him to drape the cloak across his shoulders. Elrohir fastened the clasp at his brother's neck and stepped away.  
  
"You clean up nicely, Estel." Elladan said with a wide smile.  
  
"Indeed," Elrohir stepped beside his brother and gave Aragorn a once-over to make sure not a hair was out of place. "A far cry from the look of a Ranger we thought you'd adopted for life."  
  
Faramir grinned but wiped the look off his face quickly when Aragorn turned to look at him. He wasn't going to give the King any more reason to make his own wedding day a living nightmare.  
  
Aragron took a deep, anxious breath. "All right. Let's go. I'm not getting any less nervous, and I have a wedding to attend!"  
  
"Before you dishonor my sister by delaying her wedding and we have to hold back our father from slitting your throat?" Elrohir quipped as he opened the door and led the men down the corridor toward the great hall.  
  
Their laughter echoed off the walls and Aragorn merely muttered. "Something like that."  
  
---------------------------  
  
The great hall was a picture come to life out of a child's fairy tale. The traditions and designs of both the Gondorian people and the elves were intertwined so thoroughly that you could not tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
Guards lined the entrance, dressed in their finest, watching carefully the people as they arrived and chatted excitedly about the décor and their expectations for how the wedding would be performed. It was plainly clear, from the moment of Aragorn's crowning – when Gandalf had placed the winged crown of Gondor upon the King's brow, that his rule would be one steeped deeply in tradition – but not always Gondorian tradition.  
  
A bell sounded.  
  
Once, Twice, Three times. Silence fell over the crowd as the people looked expectantly toward where the King would enter.  
  
----------------------  
  
Aragorn paced.  
  
They'd stopped at the entrance to the hall, waiting for the right time to signal the royal guards to open the large doors. But the right time would be when Aragorn was no longer pacing like a caged animal and instead standing still bearing the regal posture of the King he had become.  
  
"Would you stop already!" Faramir nearly took Aragorn by the shoulders and shook him. "You're going to wear a hole into the floor!"  
  
"Keep it up, Faramir." Aragorn stopped pacing long enough to raise a hand in warning. "Your wedding is in two very short weeks…" The King trailed off, the threat more than sufficient to shut up the Lord of Ithilien.  
  
Faramir gulped and muttered a quick, "Not a chance. We're eloping!"  
  
At this Aragorn laughed, the tension and nervousness leaving his shoulders if only for a brief instant. "Over my dead body."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes at the exchange but hid their wide grins by turning away from the two men.  
  
Faramir snorted and nodded quickly to the two guards who stood poised to open the large double doors. There was no time like the present since it looked like Aragorn was not going to stop his pacing unless he was tied to some un-moveable object. And it would most definitely drive any thought of teasing from the King's mind regarding Faramir's own wedding.  
  
The twins clasped their brother's shoulder in a last attempt to relax him and noticed the exceedingly nervous man draw a visibly deep breath. "When you see her, your nervousness will fade. We will cease to exist and there will only be you – binding yourselves to one another."  
  
"You've waited a long time for this, Estel." Elrohir's voice was a small comfort. "This day belongs to you - and to my sister."  
  
Elladan moved in front of Aragorn as the doors opened amidst the sound of royal trumpets announcing his arrival. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A memory flashed in Aragorn's mind as he watched the trumpets raised in his honor, sounding his arrival with their clear, poignant ring. The conversation with Boromir that night in Lorien soared to the forefront of his thoughts and a momentary pain flickered in Aragorn's heart for his fallen friend.  
  
The people rose in waves on either side of him, drawing Aragorn's attention from the past. Many bowed or nodded in respect as he passed. They watched in silence as Elladan, followed by Aragorn, Faramir and then Elrohir walked slowly toward the dais.  
  
Eowyn and Galadriel waited at the front of the Hall, resplendent in their silken gowns. As always, the elven queen lit the room with a beauty refined by a millennia of existence. Eowyn, unused to such exquisite finery - even Theoden did not have silks so beautiful, held herself with an royal countenance that fit the shield-maiden of Rohan well.  
  
Once they reached the dais, Aragorn took a deep breath, smiled nervously at the women to his left, and turned to face his guests. His three witnesses moved to his right, immediately crossing their wrists behind their backs. Three silk-covered cushions rested behind the three men atop a table that ran lengthwise at an angle behind the King.  
  
Aragorn's gaze passed over the dignitaries, the respected rulers of the kingdom's allied with Gondor. Eomer smiled at his sister and nodded respectfully to the King from his seat near the front of the hall. Elven emissaries from across Middle-Earth were in attendance as well as those who had not yet formed such strong alliances with the Reunited Kingdom.  
  
They'd all been invited to witness the King's marriage; A gesture of trust amidst the many insecurities formed by the end of the War of the Ring. Representatives from the Corsair's as well as the Haradhrim watched in silence, searching for any sign of vulnerability in the recently crowned King.  
  
They found none and nodded respectfully as his gaze fell over their party. A flicker out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his eyes from the men.  
  
Flutes began to play. Only Elven instruments could create such an emotional melody. The sound floated atop the very air, surrounding and penetrating the hearts of every single person in the room.  
  
When Arwen appeared in the center of the aisle, her arm tucked into her father's, gasps echoed down the hall. There were no words, elven or common, with which to describe her beauty. Aragorn's eyes widened and soon there was nothing but Arwen, walking slowly towards him. The surroundings were forgotten. His nervousness vanished. There was only the vision of her beauty that filled his mind.  
  
When they neared the dais, they stopped - and waited. Aragorn walked slowly down the three steps- and fell to his knees before Elrond.  
  
The crowd gasped - this was part of the wedding ceremony no one had expected. Even Elrond stared down at Aragorn with a quickly-masked look of surprise.  
  
"A King does not kneel before another." Elrond said quickly.  
  
"This King kneels before you in thanks and gratitude for the precious gift you are willing to place in my hands and in my protection, today," Aragorn said reverently a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
The pride in Elrond's heart soared at such respect and he held out a steady hand to lift Aragorn to his feet. "I give you the Elves most precious star, Aragorn Elessar, my daughter, Arwen Undomiel." He released Arwen's arm and placed her hand in Aragorn's - his permission for their marriage granted.  
  
Elrond stepped away and Aragorn's vision was filled solely with Arwen. They stood, hand in hand, for several moments, simply drinking in the sight of one another. Then Aragorn led her up the dais and stopped before the smiling form of Gandalf the White.  
  
The guests took their seats as Elrond took his place beside Galadriel.  
  
"We stand here today to bear witness to the marriage of Aragorn Elessar, King of the Reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor and Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of the Elves." Gandalf began, his booming voice carrying easily down the great hall.  
  
"I have been asked to officiate this marriage with the minister of Gondor." Beside Gandalf stood another man, wizened with age, who smiled kindly at the couple. "This bonding ceremony will be a mingling of Elven and Gondorian tradition and as such may contain customs that are not familiar." Gandalf exchanged a thoughtful smile with Aragorn and Arwen, "But rest assured, they are familiar to those who stand before you today."  
  
Gandalf's words faded into the back of Aragorn's mind as he stared into Arwen's lovely face. She had never seemed more beautiful. Resplendent in an emerald gown covered with so much lace and carefully handcrafted embroidery, that he feared to even touch it. Her smile lit up the already beautiful and decadent room and her eyes were pools of liquid obsidian that he wanted to fall into and never return.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off him. Elegant silk and velvets, trimmed in gold filigree embroidery, adorned his well-built frame. He stood still and straight, every bit the High King of the West, and he was staring at her with a look that made her knees weak.  
  
Arwen smiled, her lips pursing in a pout of impatience. The formalities of such a union would ensure they were standing before these people for a very long time. To pass the time, she would simply have to suffer with casting longing looks in the direction of her betrothed.  
  
Gandalf could see the impatience in the stolen glances that the couple exchanged. He could see them becoming wary of the Minister's unnecessary pomp and interjected at a particularly uninteresting moment.  
  
"Now, in a traditionally elvish fashion, mixed with a bit of Gondorian tradition, Aragorn will present his betrothed with three gifts." Gandalf motioned to Elladan to begin the more interesting portion of the ceremony.  
  
Elrond and Galadriel exchanged a quick, bewildered look. There were to be two gifts exchanged; One of Gondor and one of the Elves, melding the two races. The Elves could only wait and wonder what the third gift to be presented to Arwen would be. If Elrond knew anything about his foster-son, he knew that the two gifts would pale in comparison to the third.  
  
Elladan carefully lifted the silken cushion and walked gracefully toward the King. Taking Gandalf's place at the head of the hall, Elladan extended his hands toward Aragorn.  
  
The King smiled and removed the gold circlet from its resting place. The thin crown had not been worn in generations and as Aragorn raised it over Arwen's head, the crowd watched in anticipation.  
  
"With this crown, I give to you the kingdom of Gondor, to rule beside me as my Queen, for as long as we both shall live." Aragorn gently placed the tiara atop elegantly coifed hair and secured it with the attached pin. With a tremble of barely restrained desire, He trailed the back of his hands down her cheeks as he lowered them from her head.  
  
He turned to Faramir, who replaced Elladan and extended his hands. Slowly, Aragorn removed the pendant from the cushion and fastened it around Arwen's neck.  
  
"This belonged to my mother. Given to her by my father on her wedding day. It is my desire to give it to you as a symbol of my undying love and devotion." As he finished, his fingers trailed feather light paths down her neck until they reached the ornate, gem-encrusted pendant.  
  
Elrond smiled knowingly. He should have remembered. He'd given that pendant to Aragorn on the day he'd revealed the boy's true heritage. It should never have been a question of to whom he would give such a precious gift.  
  
Finally came Elrohir, bearing the third and final gift. Slowly, Aragorn removed the small filigree-etched band made of the purist mithril, turning it over in his finger before reaching for Arwen's hand. He lifted her fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss to each one before sliding the ring onto her finger.  
  
"With this ring, I bind you irrevocably to me as my wife, my lover and my Queen." The passion and adoration in his eyes nearly broke her and she stifled a sob. When he paused, and then added, for her ears only, "I love you, Arwen. With all of my heart and soul," She lost the struggle, and single tear dripped from her eye.  
  
But his words did not end there. Instead, he held her hands to his chest, his voice dipping to an intimate whisper. Only those in the first few rows of the hall could hear his voice. And many of those could not understand what he said; for he spoke to her now in the ancient language of the elves.  
  
As he spoke, his eyes burned with a love and adoration previously unseen by many who witnessed the ceremony. Even Elrond and Galadriel, who had seen many a High Elf wed, were moved to near tears by the words of this mortal man.  
  
"You are my life. My breath. My heart. Forever will I love you in this world and beyond." One hand moved to cup her cheek and at the small movement, the guests could see the tears that fell unheeded down her cheeks.  
  
Eomer noticed this and whispered to Imrahil, "Whatever he is saying, it's bringing her to tears."  
  
"And it's not so easy to make an elf cry." Imrahil responded quietly, imagining the words of love being uttered from his King's lips.  
  
"I have so little to give you compared to what you have utterly lost for me. I give you all that I am, all that I ever will be in hopes that it will be enough."  
  
"It is," Arwen whispered and pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand. "It is."  
  
Even Gandalf's eyes were moist when they finished and Aragorn nodded to the Istari to continue the ceremony.  
  
"Lady Arwen will present to her betrothed gifts in the same manner."  
  
Galadriel stepped forward and held out a soft silken cushion. Atop it rested a circlet of mithril. When Arwen reached to remove it, the Elven Queen covered her granddaughters trembling hand with her own. After a reassuring squeeze, Arwen lifted the circlet and turned to Aragorn - who immediately dropped to his knees.  
  
The crowd once again gasped at such a gesture. A King would never kneel before another, even as an equal. Twice today he had placed himself subservient to his betrothed.  
  
Arwen stood unmoving for several long seconds before reaching to brush away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes. When she settled the circlet atop his head, she said, "With this crown, I give to you my heart, to rule over its every beat. I have no kingdom to offer you. I have but my heart and my undying love."  
  
Small, soft fingers trailed down whiskered cheeks as her luminescent eyes implored him to stand. Taking his hands, she lifted him to his feet and then turned to take the filigreed band from the cushion that Eowyn offered.  
  
Taking his hand, Arwen pressed a kiss to the elegantly carved mithril ring before sliding it onto his finger. "With this ring I bind you to me for the rest of your days. Just as its circle is never-ending so shall be our love." She lifted his hand and pressed a lingering kiss to the band upon his finger.  
  
"I love you with all of my heart and soul, Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, Elftone, Estel. It matters not to me what name you use as long as I may call you husband." She lowered her head in a gesture to honor her King.  
  
He slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Always." He whispered.  
  
As Gandalf stepped forward to proclaim them married, their eyes flickered with such deep affection that it was difficult to look upon them.  
  
"It is my great honor to proclaim Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Undomiel husband and wife. Honoring the customs and traditions of the Elven and Gondorian people."  
  
The couple glanced momentarily at Gandalf and the Minister, to smile and nod before turning their complete attention to one another.  
  
Aragorn placed her hands against his chest, over his heart and she smiled at the strong beat she felt beneath the fabric of his tunic. His own hands curled around her cheeks and drew her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Slowly, like a burning ember, the flame of passion grew until his mouth enveloped hers so completely that the audience was left wondering how either of them could draw breath.  
  
The crowd was on their feet before the royal couple parted. The thunderous applause drew them out of their embrace quicker then either would have liked. But Aragorn smiled against her lips and whispered promises of more to come before they reluctantly separated.  
  
With an additional quick kiss, they bowed each to Gandalf and the Minister, before turning to face their guests.  
  
TBC  
  
More funniness in the next chapter..Aragorn will achieve payback... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The reception following the wedding was no small affair. In a uniquely elven tradition, the event was held in the spacious outside courtyard, where the people of the city could see, and hear the toasts made to the King and his house. And, of course, so the King could wander among his people in sight of the guards assigned to protect him. So soon after the destruction of Sauron, the new King's desire to walk among the common people, caused just a bit more than a little distress. Tracking the King, and former Ranger, was difficult to do when he didn't want to be found, and made even worse when he disappeared into a sea of well-wishers.

Faramir, conveniently forgetting his earlier taunts of the day, approached the couple, as they stood in the circle of one another arms, enjoying a brief moment where no one demanded their attention. The Steward smiled, his arms wrapped lovingly around his own bethrothed's waist. "Beautiful!" The Prince of Ithilian exclaimed. "The ceremony couldn't have been more beautiful."  
  
Eowyn agreed, as the royal couple extricated themselves from one another's arms, " I don't think there was a dry eye in the hall." She smiled at Aragorn, realizing with a tiny pang that regardless of how much she'd thought she loved him, there would never have been a chance at all that he would return that love. His heart was completely and irrevocably bound to that of his wife - as it should be. Eowyn felt foolish for ever thinking otherwise. 

"Thank you," Aragorn smiled, pulling Arwen tighter against his side, hand dipping to flatten against her hip. Arwen settled her arm at his waist and cast a sly smile in his direction.  Aragorn's eyes danced with mischief as he addressed his friend, "I look forward to your wedding. I sense it will also be one to remember."

Faramir stiffened as Eowyn smiled widely, about to thank the King for his kind words. Rare was it for a King to consider the wedding of a lesser noble to be equal to his own. Her upbringing as a daughter of nobility in Rohan had not prepared her for the kindness of the Ranger turned King. He would be counted among the greatest and noblest of men, of that she was certain.  Casting a sideways confused glance at her betrothed, her mouth snapped shut when she noticed the wild panic light Faramir's eyes.

Arwen shot a quick glance at her husband, eyes narrowing at some obvious private joke to which the women had not been privy. At her questioning look, Aragorn's hand tightened around her hip. "Faramir thought it amusing to mock my unease before the ceremony. I kindly informed him that it would be his turn shortly and should he like a moments peace until then, it would be wise for him to cease his torment."

Eowyn's jaw fell and she stared at her betrothed. "You teased the King about the ceremony. On his wedding day?"

Arwen gazed in disbelief at her husband. "You were nervous? You're never nervous."

Faramir, about to defend his actions to his betrothed, instead answered Arwen's question. If he had already cursed his own wedding, he might as well enjoy telling the tale of the near disaster of his King's. "Oh yes, he couldn't stop pacing! Wasn't even dressed when the bells chimed!"

An elven eyebrow slowly raised in the direction of her husband and Aragorn pursed his lips. The veiled threat that hissed between clenched teeth, drew an amused chuckle from his wife's lips. "If you cause a fight on my wedding day, I will see to it that you-"

Arwen pressed a silencing finger to Aragorn's lips and drew herself against him. A warning to cease his comments, lit her eyes and she sai, "I would guess your nervousness was shared by half your kingdom, Estel." A bell sounded deep within the Citadel and the guests began to move to their pre-selected seats.  Casting a look over her husband's shoulder at large trays being carried in on the shoulders of some very strong servants, Arwen smiled. "Dinner is served."

Aragorn glanced once more at Faramir before leading his wife to their seats at the head of the King's table, "Two weeks." 

The mirth in his gaze was not lost on Arwen and she tipped her head in amusement. "I can see that you already have plans in place to repay Faramir for his un-welcome taunting."

Aragorn grinned evilly at Faramir as he led Eowyn to her seat at the same table and took his place at his King's side. "Oh yes, I have a great many plans for Faramir that will make him ever regret finding my discomfort today amusing."

Beside him, Faramir swallowed nervously and contemplated excusing himself from the meal so that he could be sick.

Frodo stared up at Faramir, confusion scrunching his cherubic face. "What's wrong?"

Faramir glanced down at the hobbit, "Oh, nothing." Faramir took a deep breath. "Nervous, I guess."

"Do you have to give a speech?" Sam asked innocently, gazing out over the anxious crowd now seated at their assigned tables. "I'd be nervous too. I hate standing in front of large groups of people. I'm far too shy."

Faramir assured the hobbits, "I'm used to addressing such crowds."

Merry and Pippin were busily following every piece of meet and food that was sat in front of them on the table. When Pippin would reach for a small morsel, Merry would slab away his hand. "Not until the toasts are made and the King and Queen begin to eat!" He whispered urgently. "We must wait for them!"

Pippin frowned as Merry whispered frantically. "We are knights of Gondor and Rohan. We cannot dishonor our rank."

Gimli and Legolas exchanged an amused look and then turned their attention to Faramir, who'd just stood, a large goblet of ale secured firmly in his hand.

A hush descended over the crowd as one by one each table noticed the standing Steward at their head. They glanced up expectantly, may with already raised mugs.  Even the people, watching from outside the courtyard, stopped their excited chattering and fell silent.

"I never thought I would have the honor of addressing the kingdom of Gondor in such a manner." Faramir began, turning his attention from the King and his bride to the gathered crowd. "I felt myself fortunate to witness the crowning of a King after the throne had been so long absent, but, not only do we have our long-awaited King, we now have a Queen to sit beside him."

Faramir smiled kindly down at the couple, whose hands rested within one another's as the Steward spoke, "It is my great honor to be the first to raise my glass in toast to the High King of the Reunified Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor and his new Queen."

Those glasses that had not already been raised, were lifted into the air to honor the King and Faramir continued. "May the glory of the Edain be restored in you," he nodded reverently to Elrond and Galadriel, who watched the proceedings with a curious eye, "and the blessings of the Eldar, guide your steps and keep you forever young."

Faramir tipped his glass to the couple and announced, "To King Elessar and Queen Arwen."

Elrond nodded respectfully to the Steward, recognizing the kindness in the young man's words. He lifted his own elven glass beside those of his own House as the crowd erupted into a resounding repeat of Faramir's last words.

"To King Elessar and Queen Arwen!"

His words were repeated across the gathered crowd and when Faramir set his mug onto the table, he continued to stand, staring expectantly at his King with a raised eyebrow.

Aragorn chuckled and turned to his wife, her hands still encased in his own.

Elrond could see him mouth some words to his daughter, and his heart was warmed by Aragorn's complete dedication to Arwen. He could see her smile lovingly at her husband and lean her head into the hand that slid over her cheek to cup her chin. When she closed her eyes and opened her lips to receive her husband's kiss, Elrond smiled.  

Galadriel slid her hand over to Elrond's and squeezed gently, giving him a reassuring smile.

Arwen watched her husband closely as he trailed his fingers down over her cheek. When he leaned in to press his lips to hers, the crowd erupted into a roar of approval, standing and clasping their hands together in excitement.

Sorry so short.   Coming next: Faramir's wedding….


	4. Chapter 4 Payback

**Part II**

Faramir was pacing. He glanced over his shoulder every few minutes expecting the worst - and finding nothing. The King had not done a thing in the last two weeks. Had not uttered a sound. Even the spies Faramir had assigned to the Halls could come up with no new information on what Aragorn had planned for his Steward's wedding. 

Faramir pulled at the large, ornate collar, once again shrugging his shoulders to make himself more comfortable. Then, another thought occurred to him. Perhaps this was the King's retribution: keeping Faramir a nervous wreck expecting something that would not happen.

Faramir sighed heavily and glanced at himself in the mirror. At least he was dressed.  That was more than he could say for his King's appearance this close to his own wedding. He tugged at the collar of his tunic again in an attempt to keep it from choking him.

"If you pull at it one more time, I'm going to tie your hands to your sides." Aragorn strode into the room, resplendent in the rich colors of his house. The thin circlet adorning his head did little more than indicate his station. He wanted this to be Faramir's day, with no more pomp for the King than was absolutely necessary.

He glanced quickly at an amused Imrahil, who, the King noted, released a long held breath of relief. The Lord of Dol Amroth, too, had been expecting the King to exact his revenge. Imrahil had to admit, with a silent chuckle, he would not have blamed the King for getting back at his nephew.

A knock on the door startled Faramir so much he nearly knocked over a nearby table, on which sat a lovely bouquet of fragrant flowers. Aragorn grinned and watched with amusement as Faramir strode over to another small table and grasped one of the mugs of ale that had been left for the three men. He took a long swig, glanced up at the King and then took another. Perhaps the nervousness would fade the more intoxicated he got.

"Peace, my friend," Aragorn dropped a comforting hand on Faramir's shoulder. "It will be over soon."

Faramir wasn't sure if he should be worried or relieved by those words as he sloshed the ale around the mug and marveled at its taste. It was a bit – different than the ale to which he was normally accustomed.

Imrahil and Faramir glanced around nervously as a guard rushed through the doors without knocking and moved straight to Aragorn's side, whispering into his ear. The shocked look on Aragorn's face caused the two men concern but Aragorn excused himself and walked out too quickly for them to intervene.

A few moments later, the King returned, his expression grim. "It appears Eowyn has changed her mind." 

The two men turned and stared at the King as Aragorn continued. "I have the guard looking for her, but, it may delay the ceremony a bit."

"She's WHAT?!" Faramir dropped the mug of ale he was holding and stared agape at his King.

Aragorn stepped out of the way of the falling mug as its contents spilled all over the floor, soaking the rug. "Well, thankfully you didn't spill it all over yourself. It would be most disconcerting to have to find you additional clothing befitting a wedding. Since these were custom-made for you-" Aragorn trailed off, staring at his friend.

Faramir barely registered the spilled glass as Imrahil cocked his head and stared at Aragorn. Could this be true? Or was this Aragorn's long-awaited retribution? Imrahil  couldn't tell. Aragorn's face was a mask of confusion mirrored by that of his nephew. Time would give the Lord of Dol Amroth all the answers he would need – provided Faramir didn't die of heart failure first.

"I can't believe she'd do this. This can't be happening." Faramir stalked back to the table and grabbed one of the other mugs, completely ignoring the spilled contents at his feet. His hands shook as he gripped it tightly and took another long swig. "Why? Does anyone know? Did she speak to anyone? Where were her attendants?"

Aragorn stared as Faramir continued to babble out his questions, leaving no room for either himself or Imrahil to respond. Aragorn noticed the odd look Imrahil was giving him and glanced quickly toward the Lord of Dol Amroth. With a quick wink, Aragorn assured Imrahil all was well.

Imrahil closed his eyes and stalked to the table where the last remaining mug sat untouched. He quickly removed it and took a long swig, and then another, drawing a worried look from Faramir and an amused one from Aragorn. Imrahil patted Faramir on the shoulder and walked toward the door, mug in hand. He was going to need it.

"She hasn't been alone all day. She couldn't have been. So many things to prepare. There would be attendants all over the place. We must find her! Someone must know!" Faramir was near hyperventilating now as he downed the remaining contents of the mug.

Aragorn clasped his friend on the shoulder. "I have the Citadel being searched. She can't have gone far."

Suddenly, Elladan strode into the room, the large double doors being pulled shut behind him by the citadel guards. "There is no sign of her." Elladan sighed as he neared his foster-brother. "Elrohir is still looking. I've informed Arwen that there will be a delay. She will inform the minister."

Faramir listened intently to the elf's words, heart sinking into his stomach with every passing second. He began to pace, looking for another mug of ale and frowning when he realized the mugs were empty.

Faramir barely registered Aragorn turning his back to him and clasping Elladan on the shoulder. "Thank you for your dedication to this matter." 

Imrahil gripped the wall when he noticed Aragorn wink at his brother, verifying for the Prince of Dol Amroth the double-meaning of his King's words.

"I need to go find her!" Faramir rushed toward the door but was blocked by Aragorn turning and placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You can do no more than is already being done. Running frantically about the Citadel on your wedding day will be more cause for concern than Eowyn's mysterious disappearance. That- and- I don't need the people thinking my Steward has lost his wits – even though that is how it appears."

"And you would feel exactly the same were you in my position and Arwen changed her mind mere minutes before the ceremony!" Faramir shot back, hands shaking with frustration and nervousness, "And there would be nothing in Middle-Earth that could keep you locked in here while other's searched for her!" Faramir straightened and stared at the man that still held him from the door. "Now, stand aside!"

Aragorn didn't budge, simply raised an eyebrow at being spoken to in such a way. That small gesture was all that was needed before Faramir groaned and stepped away, muttering a very sincere apology to his King. 

Suddenly, Elrohir strode through the doors and stopped next to his brother. He was smiling widely, which gave hope to the man not in on the cruel ruse. "All is well. We've found a replacement that should do quite well in Lady Eowyn's absence."

Faramir stared at the twins aghast. Imrahil took another long swig of Dwarven ale, hoping against all hope to be forgotten and left out of the jest.

"How could you say-" Faramir stopped. Something was not right here. Imrahil was standing far too close to the door for his comfort, and there was a highly amused look on Aragorn's face as he watched Elrohir deliver pre-arranged lines without a moments hesitation. With a jolt of disgust, Faramir realized he'd been had.

"You are going to pay for this Aragorn!"

Aragorn doubled over in laughter as Imrahil leaned against a nearby table and chuckled lightly to himself. The twins collapsed against each other in laughter as Faramir's heated gaze swept over them.

"Ahh, I do believe turnabout is fair play, my friend. Consider us even for the torment of my wedding day." Aragorn stepped over to the twins and clasped their shoulders. "Thank you for your assistance. It has worked quite well."

Faramir shook his head as a bell tolled, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. He gulped and stared at the mug in his hand. He'd had a considerable amount of Dwarven ale and was beginning to feel the effects of it already. Leave it to Gimli to provide the ale for the wedding party. Perhaps he was in on Aragorn's jest. If he fell over at the alter, Aragorn, High King or no, was going to regret it.

Aragorn wiped the satisfied smirk off his face and walked over to Faramir to straighten his slightly rumpled clothing.

"Nervousness is common," Aragorn began with a smile. "I remember it quite well." He turned Faramir around so the man could look at himself in the floor length mirror. "You look quite presentable, Lord Faramir. Just remember," Aragorn cast another wide smile at Imrahil, "She will be more beautiful than you could ever hope to be."

Faramir stepped away and paced to the window, seeing the crowd gathered in the streets below, waiting for a mere glimpse of their newly married Steward. The sight didn't help his nerves. It made them worse. There were nearly as many people waiting outside the walls as there had been for Aragorn's wedding.

"You are well loved by this city, Lord Steward," Aragorn smiled warmly as he, too, glanced out the window and onto the streets and courtyard below. "This is your day. Enjoy it."

Faramir nodded slowly, glancing outside and the friends gathered to escort him to the ceremony. He took another swig of ale and gulped it down nervously.

"You're pathetic, Faramir."

"You're one to talk, Lord King!" Faramir whirled to face Aragorn, a hint of amusement in his tone. "You nearly paced a hole in the floor."

Aragorn chuckled as he heard a loud ringing. "Ah, the bell. I must go." He turned to Imrahil. "Be sure that he arrives on time, please. I do not wish to be called upon to entertain the crowd. They would not enjoy my jokes at Faramir's expense."

Faramir looked at Aragorn without bothering to mask the horror spreading across his features.

Aragorn laughed. "Yes, my friend. As your King and Liege Lord, I am bound to officiate the ceremony. You know this."

Faramir gulped. " I know. I must have conveniently forgotten." He'd hoped the ceremony would be officiated by the Gondorian minister. He hadn't even thought, thanks to Aragorn's promise of retribution, about the ceremony itself, just in getting to that point without being too terribly nervous.

"Everything that happens in the Hall of Kings will follow protocol." Aragorn assured the young Steward. "Once the ceremony ends," Aragorn shrugged, "What will be, will be."

"You wouldn't," Faramir muttered, eyes pleading with his King. 

Aragorn stared at Faramir, horrified that his Steward would think he would sabotage the ceremony or the reception following. Aragorn straightened and stared smugly at Faramir. His Steward didn't need to know that he had no plans of the sort. Perhaps he would just let the man sweat it out for a while longer.

Aragorn turned on his heal, followed by the twins, and opened the door. Before stepping through it, he called over his shoulder to Faramir. "Don't be late."

Faramir stood rooted in place and did not move until Imrahil's hand on his arm brought him out of his terrified thoughts.

----------------------

A sharp knock startled the three women and they turned to look expectantly at entrance to the chamber. When Arwen called, 'Enter', the double doors opened and Eomer, resplendent in attire befitting the Rohirrim King, strode happily toward his sister.

Eowyn smiled as her brother bent to place a loving kiss to her cheek. He stared at his sister in complete wonder. Never had he seen her so radiant, so beautiful, dressed in the most elegant combination of Gondorian and Rohirrim silks and lace he had ever seen.  Long strands of her golden hair was coifed atop her head with the rest falling in circlets around her face. "You are beautiful." He muttered in awe as Eowyn blushed. He brushed a callused hand across her cheek. "Faramir is a lucky man." He nodded respectfully to the Queen, who, as ever, radiated a beauty none could ever hope to match.

"That he is," Arwen smiled thoughtfully.

Eomer broke the silence that fell after a few moments. "The bells have tolled, are you ready?"

Eowyn took a deep breath and glanced quickly at Arwen and Lothíriel, who smiled widely in return. Arwen placed a gentle hand on her arm, "You are as ready as you can be. You look beautiful."

Eowyn smiled warmly, drawing a nervous breath. "I'm sure Faramir is far more nervous than I."

"If my husband has anything to do with it, yes, I'm sure he is squirming in his boots about now." Arwen chuckled. Despite her best attempts at prying the information from her secretive husband, Arwen had not been able to discover what 'revenge' Aragorn had planned for the torment that Faramir spearheaded on his own wedding day.

"You could get nothing out of Aragorn?" Eowyn flattened the folds of her gown, eyes pleading with Arwen in hopes that she had discovered some secret plan.

"Nothing." Arwen turned Eowyn to the mirror and began to smooth the lace on her gown. "And I was most persuasive…."

Arwen trailed off and smiled warmly at the memory. The lingering touch was foremost in her mind and she shuddered from the memory. She could only think that Aragorn could have nothing planned, because she had worked quite hard at getting her husband to reveal anything regarding this day. 

Eowyn's eyes widened and she chuckled. "I don't think I want to know."

"I _know that I do not wish to hear," Eomer chuckled and exchanged an understanding look with Imrahil's daughter, Lothíriel, who blushed and glanced at her feet. _

Arwen noticed the look the two exchanged but was distracted by her husband rushing through the doors to check the status of the party. "All is well?" Aragorn stepped beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. When he bent to press a lingering kiss to her lips, Lothíriel glanced quickly at Eomer and blushed again, averting her eyes. 

When they didn't part quickly enough, Eomer interrupted as kindly as he could. "Ok, you two." Eomer clasped Aragorn on the shoulder to part the recently wed royal couple. "Yes, all is ready."

Aragorn's hand trailed down his wife's cheek, and they exchanged a smoldering look, as Eomer extended his hand to his sister. He turned to the King who he could see parted reluctantly from his radiant wife. "After you."

Aragorn extended his hand and Arwen laced her arm through his as they walked out the double doors toward the King's hall where the Steward of Ithilian and the Princess of Rohan would be wed.

Only time would tell if the King had any further retribution to deliver.

END – Or is it?

There will be an 'interlude' between Aragorn and Arwen that details her unsuccessful attempts at prying information her husband.  Due to it's rating, it will not be able to be posted here. Instead it will be posted on my site but feel free to leave feedback for it here.

Greenleafed One: He knelt to thank and honor Elrond and the gift that he was placing in Aragorn's hands. He knelt to Arwen to show her and the assembled crowd that he loved and honored her above all else. And that he was not above her, even though he was her King.

 TBC means To Be Continued.

mildred the fish – Sorry, no actual wedding for Eowyn and Faramir. I can't write them well enough, nor am I dedicated enough to telling their story. My favs are Aragorn & Arwen! :) I know the ceremony was nothing like it probably should have been, but I thought it worked well for what I had written.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	5. Interlude' Persuasion

_Excerpt from 'Midsummer's Eve part II'_

"You could get nothing out of Aragorn?" Eowyn flattened the folds of her gown, eyes pleading with Arwen in hopes that she had discovered some secret plan.

_"Nothing." Arwen turned Eowyn to the mirror and began to smooth the lace on her gown. "And I was most persuasive…."_

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                                  

**Persuasion **

Interlude to Midsummer's Eve

Evening came at a gratefully opportune time, as the candlelight flickered across the tired King's rugged features. He grasped a pinch of sand and dropped it onto the parchment, slowly blowing it away to dry the ink. Using a waxed seal, Aragorn pressed the parchment together, wincing when his fingers touched the hot wax.

"Oh, it's time for bed," Aragorn muttered tiredly as he set the stamp aside and walked out leaving the royal guard standing outside to close the door.

Deciding to take a detour before returning to his chambers, Aragorn walked into one of the large gardens overlooking the city. He'd been cooped up in his office for far too long and the fresh smell of blossoming plants and flowers would do him some good. Standing in the entryway, surrounded by stone white pillars with vines wrapped around their length, Aragorn caught his breath at the sight standing before him.

Arwen stood with her back to him, staring out over the city. The evening breeze tossed her gown around her lean body, nearly obscuring it completely. Her ebony hair hung loose, not bound with jewels or circlets and it fell around her shoulders like a silken wave. With the moon alighting her alabaster skin and the wind whipping her gown around her limbs, she looked to him like an angel from Valinor.

He stood, entranced, unmoving, completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching from within the gazebo surrounded by blooming flowers and hanging hyacinth.

When he regained his wits, he strode toward her, slowly, watching transfixed as the wind lapped at her skin and the moonlight cast its pale glow against her dark hair. 

She smelled of the sweetest elven flowers and he couldn't help but snake his arms around her waist and gently pull her back against his chest. His faced dipped into her hair and he breathed deeply, intoxicated by the scent.

"You've been released from your duties for the evening?" 

"I was falling asleep at my desk." There was a slight tinge of amusement in his voice and Arwen smiled.

"I shall endeavor to let you sleep tonight, then" Her hands came up to cover his where they rested at her waist, slowly twirling circles atop his skin in a teasingly arousing gesture.

Aragorn could feel the years of pent up desire flood through his veins and he dropped his lips to the nape of her neck. Slowly, he lapped at the smooth skin, drawing breathy gasps from her lips. When his lips covered the tip of her ear, she shuddered in his arms. "Sleep is overrated," he rasped, voice deepening with arousal.

She quickly turned within the circle of his arms and hooked her wrists around his neck. She stared into his eyes and smiled. "When duty and promise have kept us apart for so many years, yes, it is."

His hands flattened against her backside and pulled her against his chest. Whiskered lips descended to claim the breath from her lungs, snuffing it faster than a blade through the heart. She whimpered, her legs giving way as his lips danced across her skin.

"Estel," her breath was whispered into the air as his whiskered chin tickled the sensitive skin of her nape.

The mood was cut cold by a sharp cough behind them.

  
Aragorn's head snapped toward the sound and Arwen's gaze followed that of her husband, but their arms remained firmly in place – unwilling to be deterred from simply because they'd been caught enjoying a private moment.

Celeborn stood with Galadriel, his eyebrow raised at the sight.

"While such actions in a public setting would not discomfort an elf, I do believe the people of Gondor would be quite at a loss to see their King and his new Queen acting in such a manner."

For the first time, the couple realized where they were: in a private garden overlooking the entire city of Gondor. Just as they could look down, so could anyone in the city look up and see the silhouette of the royal couple.

Galadriel smiled warmly and laced an arm through her husband's.

"The gazebo is quiet and private." Celeborn smiled and indicated a vine-covered dwelling to the corner of the garden. The couple gave a small start when they realized that the elves had been witness to everything that had transpired between the royal couple.

"I think we will move our – activities – to a more private location," Aragorn said with a smile and a squeeze of his wife's waist.

Celeborn smiled fondly. "It is a pity the world of men does not share the elves love of life and physical beauty."  He turned and led his wife to the entryway, to give the royal couple some much needed privacy.

Aragorn stopped them with a comment that made the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien smile warmly. "Perhaps it will fall to me to teach them."

"Perhaps it will." Celeborn answered as they ducked out the door and closed it firmly behind them.

After a moment of silence, Arwen disengaged herself from her husband's embrace and took his hand, leading him toward the secluded gazebo in the corner of the garden. Her eyes darkened with mischief and his eyes narrowed but he followed without hesitation.

The vines falling from the rooftop nearly obscured the moonlight, casting those within into nearly complete darkness. 

Arwen gasped when her husband's hands circled her waist and he pulled her tightly against his chest. _Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to persuade him after all_, the fleeting thought was driven from her mind when warm, moist lips covered the tip of her ear. Her body melted against him while her hands drew lazy circles up his clothed arms and over his shoulders, before delving into the dark locks that fell to his shoulder.

Inside the gazebo, they were most certainly alone. The vines stopped the cool breeze and dissuaded prying eyes – giving them a certain freedom.

When Aragorn's hands flattened against Arwen's backside, she arched her hips against his, inviting a more intimate caress. She bared her neck to him, her head lolling to one side with a heavy sigh.

His rough, neatly trimmed beard brushed against the sensitive skin of her nape and she trembled. Hot desire plummeted straight to her toes, heating her skin beneath his touch. As his mouth moved along the pale column of her neck, she gave his hair a gentle tug. 

She could see the whites of his eyes as he turned a heated stare upon her daring her to stop the movement of his hands as they slowly slid the material of her dress up her backside.

She smiled seductively, her fingers tightening in his hair, her hips wiggling seductively against his own and drawing a long, deep groan from his lips.

He nuzzled her neck as her fingers snaked between them and began to expertly remove the fastenings of his tunic. Parting the velvet folds, her hands flattened against his chest, fingers slowly moving in teasingly slow circles across his heated skin.

His lips captured hers again, stealing the breath from her lungs, just as her fingers reached the fastenings of his breeches. Instead of unfastening them, as he expected, she trailed a single finger over the obvious strain, drawing a loud gasp from his lips. When she applied a bit more pressure, she could feel him tremble beneath her fingers.

"Wanton tonight, my love?" He whispered against her lips as his own hands continued their sensual caress over the bare skin of her backside.

"Always, for you." She breathed and trailed her fingers along his waistline before slowly unfastening the front of his breeches.

Continued due to rating here:

http://www.geocities.com/maegovannen/lotrfanfic.html

If you feel so inclined, leave feedback at ff.net :)


End file.
